


Avenger of The Rings

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kinda Crackish, LOTR References, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do your favourite characters get fannish over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger of The Rings

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2015!

Last time a villain attacked on movie night, Thor had spewed bad Lord of The Rings references.

It started with him touching down, bellowing “We fight!”

Wasn’t bad enough?

Declaring “I do not fear death!” before stalking through into battle was infinitely worse.

That wasn’t the end.

Steve had noticed the villains trying to escape, and ordered Thor to seal the exit.

Thor landed in front of the doorway. "You shall not pass!"

He then smashed Mjolnir into the door frame, proclaiming, “The way is shut!”

It freaked the villains out. Bonus.

That’s why villains don’t attack on movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words X)


End file.
